


Falling for my bully, Harry Styles. (Larry Stylinson)

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully, Bullying, M/M, i suck at tags but, ill try, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry au college, larry bully, larry stylinson - Freeform, mayne - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will problems be caused for Louis Tomlinson when he falls for his bully, Harry Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for my bully, Harry Styles. (Larry Stylinson)

Harry Styles. 16 years old. Tall, slim, green eyes, curly hair, deep voice, dimples, and that cheeky smirk was what got girls, and boys swoon over him. He was rich, filthy rich, and he loved it. He was with the most popular crowd in school, friends with Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and that Irish one, Niall Horan, who everyone loved. He was always ready to crack jokes, even in the saddest situation. Zayn and Liam were the schools hot topic. The girls in school loved seeing them make out. Yes, they were gay. But no one dared to say anything to the two. That didn't mean there weren't any homophobes in the school...oh there was! But Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn were only popular because of one reason. They were bullies. But bullying didn’t always necessarily mean physical bullying; it was mostly verbal to be honest. It was ‘innocent bullying’, if you’d like to call it. Just doing it for fun and a good laugh. Okay, maybe Niall and Liam weren’t the bullies. It was Harry and Zayn. And a lot of people in the school 'liked' them, because they were afraid of getting bullied if they didn't. And if someone got bullied, no one dared to let a peep out of their mouths, not even the victim.

 

Louis Tomlinson. 16 years old. Short, blue eyes, feathery brown hair, and quite a high pitched voice. He didn’t really have many friends. Okay, who was I kidding? That boy was a total loner. He was used. He was beaten up. He was laughed at. The school’s circus. He hated his life. Why? You may ask. I’ll tell you why in the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm, how was the this chapter? Sound interesting?

Comment any ideas for the story if you have any, please :)

Give kudos if carrots annoy you. (The people, not the vegetable.)

Thank you my dearest readers, I love you xxx


End file.
